This invention relates generally to pet restraints and, more particularly, to a pet restraint system that prevents a pet's collar from being removed, that locks a leash to a pet's collar, and that includes a leash lock for selectively locking a leash to another object.
One of a pet owner's greatest concerns is that his pet will become lost or stolen. A pet may be stolen even when its leash is tied to another object in that a thief may completely remove a pet's collar to which the leash is attached. Even if the collar is not removed, both the leash and the pet may be stolen together if the leash and pet are merely tied to another object and the owner is not present. Further, the inclusion of locks on a collar or leash is irrelevant if a thief has sufficient tools to cut though or otherwise remove a pet's collar
Various devices have been proposed in the art for preventing the theft of a pet, such as with devices for locking a leash to an object. Proposals for locking devices relevant to pet restraints are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,095,094, 6,371,056, 5,462,019, and 6,269,777. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices do not provide a combination of locking mechanisms for locking a collar to a pet (preventing unwanted collar removal), locking a leash to a collar, and locking a leash to another object.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a pet restraint system that prevents a pet collar from being removed from a pet, provides a leash lock that locks a leash to a collar, and enables a leash to be locked to another object apart from the restraint system.